The goal of this study is to develop a framework to better explain changing sex roles in the workplace and families, fertility behavior, and the mental health consequences of sexual inequality. This research will produce empirical data to study the social and psychological determinants of sex differences in occupational and income achievement and the consequences of inequality for the sexual division of labor within families and the psychological health of both men and women. The study will measure the relationships between four sets of possible sources of inequality in the workplace: 1) social relations in families of origin; 2) sex differences in personality development; 3) sex differences in subject specialization in schools; and 4) variations within marriage in the sexual division of economic and domestic (i.e., childrearing) labor. The impact of sexual inequality in the marketplace and home on the socio-emotional relationship between couples and the psychological health of individuals will be a major focus. The study will use a quasi-experimental design so that the entire range of various family divisions of work and childcare labor may be examined, especially dual-working childless couples.